The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently-named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Remote inoculation or treatment systems (RTS) are mechanical devices capable of administering a liquid or other payload (e.g., a vaccine, an anesthetic, other medical treatment, a tracking device, etc.) in a single dose to a target, such as the soft tissue of an unrestrained animal, usually by means of a ballistic projectile. A typical RTS includes a gun and a dart containing a product. However, modern delivery systems suffer many shortcomings. For example, the target must be first located and then approached closely. Under most circumstances, animals, or other targets must be within thirty yards of the shooter for a projectile-RTS to be effective. Many animal species are secretive and extremely difficult to locate, let alone approach closely. Also, many RTS can be used only on larger animals. Typical RTS using projectiles tend to be inaccurate and the preferred target area on smaller animals may be very small. A misplaced shot might easily injure or kill the target. Even if placed correctly, the impact energy or penetration depth could be injurious or lethal to smaller animals. Furthermore, training and experience are necessary and most RTS should not be used without some degree of formal instruction by experienced practitioners.